Carry Me On
by CymraegCariad
Summary: Jack and Ianto deal with the unexpected return of a piece of Jack's past.     Disclaimer: I own nothing..except the obvious, non-TW canon.Its all BBC.


"The damage is done, they've finally won.

Caught in a crossfire I didn't start.

Spiraling down, I can't see the ground.

I'm falling apart.

It's too late, you can't fight fate alone.

I need you here beside me.

I cant face this on my own.

You keep me here, keep me fighting strong.

Til the break of dawn, Til the fear is gone,

Just carry me on…"

-Tom Andrews "Carry Me On"

"All I'm saying is until we know what we're dealing with, it's best to keep UNIT out of the loop, less red-tape that way. Tosh, hack them, scramble the signals so they don't see what we're seeing. Meanwhile, we'll take a look ourselves. Probably nothing anyway...some teenage alien out for joyride in its parents ship.."

Gwen looked at Jack skeptically.

"Still never sure when you're serious Harkness," Owen said before swiveling his chair back to facing his terminal.

"The 3 of you follow the trace, keep your comms on and let me know what you find."

Gwen, Owen and Tosh headed out.

Ianto gave Jack his coffee, to which Jack winked at him. And then a piece of paper fell off Owens desk to the floor. And then a few off Toshs desk. A magazine slid slowly off the edge of the coffee table to the floor.

"Since when do we have a draft..?" Jack questioned. As if on cue, the unmistakable sounds of the Tardis engines began roaring through the center of the Hub. Jacks eyes went wide at the realization. The familiar blue of the police box began to materialize in front of them, squeezing itself into the narrow space behind Toshs work area.

When it came to a full stop, Jack and Ianto staring and waiting, the door swung gently open and the Doctors head popped out to take a peek.

"Jack! Brilliant! I hoped I got it right, never parked inside here before, could've gone horribly wrong, few meters off I'd have been in a sewer or something..." The Doctor stepped out, smiling very happily and looking quite pleased with himself.

"Doctor, hi.." Jack said, a little at a loss for words. "You look...good. Didn't expect you..well, at all, never mind inside Torchwood."

"Am I not welcome?" he replied, with more curiosity than anything else.

"No. I mean yes, you're welcome that's not what I meant, but you've made your feelings about Torchwood known, just didn't think I'd ever see you within the walls." Jack smiled. He'd gotten over his initial shock and was genuinely happy to see the Doctor again.

"Ah. Well, you said you had nothing to do with the original Torchwood. I believe you." The Doctor took a look around again, eyes landing on Ianto. "Hello!" he said brightly.

"Hello, can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?" It was spoken politely as if he hadn't a care in the world. Deep down however, Ianto couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor was here to ask Jack to join him on some big adventure. And more importantly, if Jack would accept. He and Jack had just started getting more serious and Ianto wouldn't be all that surprised if something were to crash in and ruin it. That seemed to be the way his luck ran anyway.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm not staying. We just popped in to drop something off-"

"We?' Ianto asked.

"Oh, yes. My friends. Still in the Tardis, they'll be out soon enough, but first things first. Jack!" The Doctor swung around to face Jack, eyes intent and suddenly serious. "Do you remember, about 50 years ago, from this date, you ran into a group of rogue aliens. Not invading just troublemakers, you tried to stop them..." his voice drifted a little as he looked to see if Jack was remembering.

Jack shook his head, "You're gonna have to narrow it down for me." The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah..okay, it was your night off. Your son was with you." Jack visibly stiffened. Ianto, who was still standing next to Jack with the empty coffee tray, could practically feel the waves of tension pouring off of him. "Remember now?" the Doctor asked.

Iantos eyes narrowed, he couldn't tell if the Doctor was being deliberately tactless or if he was really just that bad at realizing what should be dealt with delicately. Jack looked angry.

"Yes," Jack practically growled through clenched teeth.

The Doctor, picking up on the emotions now running rampant through the room, decided to finish his story as quickly as possible.

"My friends and I were hopping about time, as we do. We landed in the 1950's. Nice enough time to see I thought..and what's the first thing we see? A fight. Not so unusual, sometimes I think I'm a magnet for trouble but that's beside the point.." The Doctor spoke quickly, gesticulating with his hands and pacing back and forth. "Something inside me told me to turn around get back in the tardis and go anywhere else, but I had no real reason to leave so we didn't. And then I saw you. Only realized it was you because I noticed your coat. Which I see you still have," the Doctor pointed to the coat rack in the corner of Jacks office which the Doctor could just about see from where he was standing. "Do you have like a lifetime supply of those? Is the Torchwood basement filled with neatly piled boxes containing the exact same coat?" The Doctor waited for Jacks reply. Obviously none came. Jack stared.

"Anyway, I saw you, thought I'd help. I had parked the Tardis on a side street, it was pretty deserted except you guys. It all happened so fast..You realized I was there, I said hello, then started telling the aliens that they should just go home..But you had already told them you worked for Torchwood and they said Torchwood had killed one of their family members a few months earlier and they weren't going to leave until they got their revenge.." The Doctor watched Jack closely. Jack was slowly remembering the story as the Doctor told it. "There were 5 of them, you still had one pinned to the ground, gun to its head. I told you to get up and let it go, told them to leave, they said they'd kill the boy. I didn't see him til then. I should've seen him before.." Jack was breathing heavily. Ianto wondered if he was going to hyperventilate. The Doctor continued, "He was crouched down against the wall a few feet behind you. They said they were there for one reason and then they'd leave, destroy Torchwood. Before I even blinked they'd killed you, but obviously I knew you'd wake up. Another one took aim at your son so I started yelling about how he had nothing to do with Torchwood, etc. Meanwhile I made my way closer to him, enough to grab his hand. I had a vortex manipulator borrowed from a friend. They fired the gun so I zapped us into the Tardis." The Doctor was looking down. Jack looked confused.

"Considering you saved him you don't sound too happy..." Ianto said.

"But he wasn't saved..." Jack replied slowly.

The Doctor looked back at Jack and continued again. "I saved him from the bullet but I didn't realize til a split second too late that I shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have?" Jack asked angrily.

"I can see everything, the whole of space and time, you know that. But, its a lot to pay attention to at all times. Your son was meant to die that day, I'm sorry that's just the truth. And he did the first time around, you lived through that day, and he died, and you went on up until today, about an hour ago, when I accidentally saved him. But, that would change your entire future, you wouldn't be standing at this spot right now...so, I left your son in the Tardis, went back to where you had just come back to life, told you your son was killed by some alien weapon that dematerializes the body. Told you how sorry I was. And I left. You're remembering this as I say it because history, and your memory are having to rewrite themselves because of me."

Ianto noticed Jack was shaking, it was almost imperceptible but Iantos whole attention was on Jack right now. Ianto put his hand out and touched Jacks arm, which seemed to snap Jack out of it enough to ask what he'd been thinking. "So what happened then?"

"He's still on the Tardis. It's only been an hour. The wonders of time travel." The Doctor raised his eyebrows and nodded at Jack, waiting for it to sink in.

"No, " Jack replied almost immediately. "50 years...he's been...he can't just be here. On the tardis...No.." Jack was shaking his head.

"Listen to me. I know this is huge. And I'm sorry I inadvertently interfered. But the other option was he really did die that day. I'd say accidentally saving someone isn't the worst possible outcome." Jack was still shaking his head.

Suddenly the Doctor called out, "Amy! Rory! Come on then!" Then quieter, "Remember Jack, its been 50 years for you, but it's only been an hour for him. Though, by the way he's carrying on you'd think it had been 50 years since he'd seen you. But he did see you get shot so it's understandable that he's a bit hysterical."

The door to the Tardis swung open once again, Amy stepped out first holding Jacks son and Rory followed. The Doctor did quick introductions.

"Everyone," gesturing to Ianto and Jack, " this is Amy Pond! And this here is Rory Pond!"

"Uh, no...actually..not Pond...whatever.." Rory realized at this point no one cared what his last name was.

Ianto noticed right away the strong resemblance this boy had to Jack. But, the Doctor was right he was hysterically crying, Amy doing her best to comfort him as she walked over to Jack. Jack was pale and Ianto was seriously worried he might pass out. He took a step closer to his side just in case.

At this point the boy, noticing the change in scenery decided to look around. His eyes landed on Jack almost immediately, at which point he practically leapt out of Amys arms trying to reach his dad. His arms reached out and waited for Jack to take him, and for a minute Ianto wondered if Jack was going to move or if he was completely in shock.

Jack didn't take him right away but he did step forward. "Hey...it's okay. You're okay.." Jack ran his hand through his sons hair, touched his shoulder, then took the little hand in his, looking at it, as if deciding whether or not he were real.

Breaking the awkwardness of the situation, where all anyone could hear were the boys cries, was Amy. "What's his name?" she asked. "He wouldn't tell us. Guess you taught him well, not to talk to strangers." She smiled.

"Leander," Jack said softly, as if hearing it for the first time in a very long time. Then he reached out and took him from her arms. The boy instantly clung to him, squishing himself as close to Jack as he could and clinging on as tightly as possible, which Jack had no problem in accommodating. "I've got you, it's okay, sshhh..." Jack started rocking back and forth slowly. He had started crying, his voice breaking as he whispered words of comfort to Leander. "Everything's going to be okay, it's all over sweetheart.." Leander continued to sniffle against Jacks shoulder, but had calmed down considerably. Jack himself, was getting more worked up by the minute, burying his face into Leander's hair and trying to control himself.

Realizing the need for some privacy the Doctor announced they'd be leaving. "Jack, remember it's only been an hour. Make sure he only ever thinks its been an hour."

Jack nodded, too wrapped up to answer properly. The Doctor glanced at Ianto, nodded, then stepped in the Tardis. Rory and Amy said goodbye and followed. And just like that the Tardis was gone.

Unsure of what to do, Ianto stood there doing nothing for what felt like an eternity. Jack continued sobbing into his sons hair, Leander didn't seem too put out by it, just glad to have Jack holding him again. Finally, Ianto moved toward Jack, put his hand on his shoulder and guided him the few steps to the sofa. Jack sat, rearranging Leander onto his lap, and Ianto sat next to them. Jack was to upset to talk, or think, or do anything really, so Ianto didn't bother trying. He just sat there rubbing circles on Jacks back.

After minutes of near silence, Jack spoke. "Ianto…I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything," Ianto replied. Jack looked at him incredulously. "Well, not now I mean." Ianto said as he smiled. Jack smiled back and wiped at his face with the back of his shirtsleeve.

"Why are you sad?" Leander asked Jack, watching him.

"I'm not sad, buddy. I was just…scared. When the Doctor took you, I didn't know you were okay til he brought you here. Now I'm just really happy." Despite himself, Ianto had tears in his own eyes listening to Jacks explanation.

"How old is he?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"Three. Just turned three a few weeks before…" he trailed off, it didn't need to be said. Ianto nodded.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty? We have juice." Ianto asked Leander softly. "I don't know if you've had anything to eat recently," figuring Jack wouldn't remember such a minor detail of 50 years ago. Leander looked to Jack, presumably to check if it was okay to talk to this stranger. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Can I have juice?" he said quietly, then quickly buried his face into Jacks neck, immediately embarrassed. Ianto smiled and got up, walking towards the kitchen area. He noticed that Jack had gotten up to follow as well.

"See this," Jack said gesturing vaguely all around them. "This is the Hub, it's where I work." Leander sat up straighter in Jacks arms to see better. "And this," he said as came to a stop near the fridge, "is where Ianto makes us the best coffee In the world." Ianto rolled his eyes. "One day you'll get to try it."

Ianto agreed, "Yes, but we'll stick to juice today, right?" he looked at Leander who giggled and reached for the cup Ianto had held out. Jack held one of his hands on the bottom of the cup to steady it as Leander grabbed with both of is hands and brought it up to his mouth quickly.

"We only have orange juice in, hope you like that." Ianto said unnecessarily, as he had already drained half the amount Ianto had filled it with. Leander nodded but kept drinking. Jack pulled the cup away after a minute.

"Slow down, its not going anywhere," he said laughing.

"Jack? Ianto?" Owens voice startled them both through their comms.

"Yeah Owen, what's up?" Jack replied.

"We lost it, whatever *it* was. "

"It outran you? Told ya you needed to work out more," Jack snickered.

"Haha that's so funny, " Owen said without a trace of amusement. "No, we lost the trace. We think whatever was here left."

"Okay well go home then, you guys get an early night."

"Its 6 pm," Owen replied, annoyed.

"Then you get a regular work day, go home anyway, all of you. See you tomorrow."

"Right." Ianto and Jack heard the click as Owen disconnected his comms. Jack looked at Ianto and shrugged. "It's too much to deal with right now, I can't explain to everyone yet."

Ianto shrugged back, "I understand. Looks it's been a long," he was about to say *day*, but realized it had only been about 45 minutes since the Doctor had landed and subsequently left. "Um, a lots happened. I know I was going to stay here tonight, but maybe that's not the best idea." Jacks face fell. He looked down, not sure of what to say.

"Yeah, right. Sure. No problem. You should go. You don't have to deal with all this….have a good night, yeah?" Jack turned to walk back to his office, Leander dozing happily in his arms. It only took a Ianto a second to realize what Jack was thinking.

"Hey, idiot." Ianto's tone was light, but Jack missed that, he turned back with a hurt look on his face.

"What?"

"I meant, this is a the Hub, a workplace. And not even a nice one at that. No place for him to be his first night in a new place, right? I thought we could all go back to my flat, have dinner, stay there tonight. You know, in a pinch the two of us might be able to squeeze onto your bunk, but I'm guessing it won't be as enjoyable with three."

Jack closed the space between him and Ianto and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you," he whispered. Ianto hugged Jack back, trying not to crush Leander.

"Idiot…did you really think I would just take off like that?" Jack pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"No. But that's why I was surprised."

Ianto shook his head. "He's adorable, by the way. Looks just like you."

"And I am ridiculously cute myself."

"…and he's back." They laughed and walked to Jacks office together, got his coat, and headed to the car park.

"Drive carefully, this isn't exactly safe," Jack told Ianto from the passenger seat, a sleeping Leander stretched across his lap.

"Speaking of that, he's going to need a lot of stuff, well, everything. All he's got are the clothes he's in and they're a mess. If you're not that hungry we could eat later and go to a few stores now? Car seat being the first priority." Ianto nodded toward Leander.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We'll get all the essentials. Anything else I can get as needed."

Ianto veered the car to the left, changing directions away from his flat and to the nearest shopping centre. "Jack," he asked slowly, "who's his mum?"

Jack looked sideways toward Ianto then back out the window. For a full minute there was silence and Ianto thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Her name was Lyndsay. She was from England, but had moved to Wales to stay with some family. I had been investigating a sighting in Swansea, turned out to be nothing so I stopped at a pub for a bit. Sat at the bar, she sat next to me a few minutes later. She was nice. Young. I mean, young to me, she was 23, brown hair, cute. We actually had a nice conversation. No cheesy pick up lines, it wasn't like that, we were just chatting. But then of course, the longer we chatted the more drinks we had, until next thing I knew we were back at her place." He paused deciding how to continue. "The next morning I left, I had given her my number and told her to call me sometime. Never thought I'd really see her again though, usually you don't keep in touch with one nightstands." "By definition," Ianto added.

"Right. But then, like six months later she called me out of the blue, wanted to meet up. We went to the same pub. I was there first, I saw her walk in and I knew why she had called. She was noticeably pregnant and if it wasn't mine why would she call me? She said she wasn't going to tell me because she thought she'd never see me again and could do it on her own, her family agreed to help her. But she said she felt guilty, because I had a right to know." There was a long pause then. They must have driven for a good 3 minutes, which seemed an eternity in complete silence. The story didn't seem over, and Ianto wasn't sure if he should push it.

"You don't have to say anything else if you don't want. I get the idea."

"No..it's fine. I was just thinking, sorry. I told her I'd pay for anything he ever needed, but I couldn't be his father. I blamed my job, which is obviously only half true. She knew nothing about me and I couldn't exactly tell her, 'oh by the way I'm immortal.' Anyway, I could tell she wasn't happy, I kept apologizing but she ended up leaving, saying it was okay, neither of us had planned it and she would be fine. I never saw her again."

"How did he end up with you then?" Ianto had pulled into the lot and found an empty space.

"A couple months after our meeting, I got a call from Lyndsay's cousin. Lyndsay must have told her who I was or shown her the paper I had written my number on for her or something. She said she was at the hospital, Lyndsay had had a boy, but had died during the birth. The cousin and Lyndsays Aunt and Uncle had agreed to help her get on her feet, but not to raise the kid. Pregnancy out of wedlock was not as accepted as it is now. They told me to come get him he was my responsibility, or they'd have the orphanage pick him up. I knew I wasn't a good choice to be anyones parent, especially alone, but I couldn't let him live that kind of life when he didn't have to." Jacks hand was stroking Leanders hair as he slept against Jacks chest.

"You're not alone anymore," Ianto said, voice thick with emotion.

Jack regarded him for a minute before smiling, "S'pose not." He put his on Iantos knee squeezing gently before unbuckling his seatbelt. "At least I know we'll always get everywhere on time, and drink great coffee."

"Snarky."

They both got out of the car and walked toward the store.

"So you named him then? What's his full name?"

"Leander Devon Harkness."

"Cute."

"Thanks. Took me forever to come up with, he had no name for a good month," he said laughing. The laughing woke Leander, who lifted his head groggily to look around.

"Hey you, we're going to do a little shopping, okay? Gotta buy you some new stuff. Like clothes," Jack added with a poke of his finger against the rip in Leander's sleeve. Leander nodded.

Ianto grabbed a cart and they headed into the store. Some things were easy, kids shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush. Jack grabbed the first car seat he saw that would fit a 3 year old, only Ianto thought it best to examine all of them and pick the best.

The clothes proved slightly more time consuming. Jack started throwing shirts into the cart.

"Don't you think you should bring him in the fitting room to try on a pair of trousers and a shirt just to get the size right? Then you can start grabbing at random outfits."

"Ah it's fine, I can see what'll fit."

Ianto was unconvinced. "It would only take a minute and then you'd be sure." Jack laughed, looking at Iantos pained expression over the mess in the cart.

"Fine, we'll be right back, you keep the cart." Jack lifted Leander out of the seat, took a shirt and trousers and headed to a fitting room. A few minutes later they returned, Jack looking slightly annoyed.

"The shirts a little small," he said quickly, taking all the shirts out of the cart and replacing them with the next size up. Ianto tried not to look too smug. While Jack sorted outfits, pairing up shirts and trousers, Ianto found some pajamas. "What about these Jack?" he asked holding up a few different sets.

"Whatever you like. I've given you a promotion, you're now on pajama duty!" Jack laughed as he went back to the task at hand. Ianto however seemed to take it to heart, seriously debating over what would be the best purchase.

Finally, seemingly as a last resort, he turned to Leander who looked bored anyway. "Out of these two which do you like better?" he held out a matching blue set with animals on it, and in the other hand a green set with spaceships. Jack looked up from what he was doing, "Well, the spaceships aren't half appropriate," he muttered under his breath. Leander considered both and went with the animals. "Get both," Jack said. "He needs a bunch anyway."

"I know, I have other choices though," Ianto replied.

"Get all of them then Ianto, doesn't matter. I've got hundreds of years worth of Torchwood paychecks that I never spent on anything."

"Alright," he said as he placed them both in the cart and added 5 others taken off the rack.

"I just want animals," Leander added, looking confused.

"You need a bunch of things, buddy. All your old stuff is gone now, that's why we're shopping." Jack ruffled his hair as he threw a package of socks into the back of the cart.

"What about my room?" Leander asked.

Jack and Ianto glanced at each other. Jack had accidentally stepped right into this conversation.

Jack sighed. "Because of what happened earlier, we've…moved, sort of. Everything from home was lost. But we're getting you all new things so it's not a problem, ok?"

"But can we go back one more time?" he looked around anxiously at Jack and Ianto.

"No. I'm sorry. I know it's hard, but like I said we'll get you everything here. And we're together," he added.

"One more time though? Please, we need to, please daddy?" his voice got more upset as he finished his sentence.

"We can't. Why? What do you need?" Jack asked softly.

Leander sniffled, "My bear. Can you get him? Please?"

"Sweetheart, if I could I would go right now, but I just can't. Its not possible. We can get you a new one though, we can do that right now." Jack started pushing the cart toward the toy department but didn't get more than a foot before Leander launched into an all out fit.

"No! I want *my* bear, don't want a new one," he said between sobs. "Please! Just mine, daddy, please.." he continued mumbling, but Jack and Ianto couldn't tell the exact words because he'd buried his face into his arms leaning on the cart handle. Jack put his hand on the back of Leanders head.

"Hey, I am sorry. I know you love your bear. I just can't get him for you, Ander, so you'll have to get something new."

"NO!" he yelled much louder this time and pulled away from Jacks hand attempting to comfort him. "Wanna get out," he stated as he tried to stand up in his seat. Not wanting to add another layer to this argument, Jack didn't say anything, just lifted him out and put him on the floor. He started to walk away.

"Hey!" Jack said sternly, startling Ianto, having never heard parental-Jack before. "You can be mad at me but you can't just go off on your own. You stay with us and you either hold my hand or get in the cart."

It seemed that Leander had reached his breaking point, and he almost visibly deflated. He didn't fight back, but he just stood there and started crying. He wasn't angry anymore, just sad. Jack stood there, not sure how to make things okay. Wasn't sure there was a way.

"Leander, if it's okay with your dad, maybe we could go look at the stuffed animals while he finishes shopping?" Leander was about to protest but Ianto cut him off, "You don't have to get one, but maybe you could find one that looks like your bear to show me. I'd like to see what he looked like." Leander pondered that for a minute before nodding his head.

Ianto looked at Jack, "Yeah?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Ianto took Leanders hand and they started toward the toy department. Jack watched them til they turned into an aisle, then finished getting all the clothes he would need.

Ianto found an aisle that had various stuffed animals in it so he led Leander in that direction. He really hoped that once Leander saw them, he'd want one regardless of the one he lost.

Ianto looked down at the little boy holding his hand, "So, look around, see if you see anything."

He let go of Iantos hand but stayed close. He inspected all the animals on every shelf very intensely. He picked up a stuffed black cat, looked it over then put it back…moved over a little and picked up a tiny brown bear. "My bear was bigger than this," he said matter-of-factly. Ianto nodded, trying not to laugh at his seriousness.

A little ways down he picked up a white bear wearing a t-shirt. "Mine looked like this." He held it out for Ianto, who came over.

"Well then, this one looks nice, why don't we get it?"

"Mine didn't have on clothes…" he said sadly.

"We can take that off him, to make it more like yours," Ianto said helpfully.

"Its not mine though."

"I know. And I know nothing will be as good, but it doesn't mean you can't have something different. You know, your dad really does want to get your bear for you. There's just no way to do that." Ianto crouched down in front of Leander. "Come on, pick something out okay? Not a replacement for your bear, just something new. It'll be a gift from me, anyone you want," he gestured to the shelves.

Immediately his eyes looked toward the black cat he had first picked up. Ianto saw this so he took it off the shelf and held it out. "You like this one? Its cute." Leander nodded.

"That the one you want then?" He nodded again, smiling a little this time.

Ianto handed the cat over and took his free hand. "Good. Let's go find your dad." They walked hand in hand a little ways, but Leander was dragging slowly behind looking exhausted.

"Want me to pick you up?" Ianto asked. Leander looked as if he'd been waiting for Ianto to ask just that and put his arms up in response. Ianto scooped him up, the cat being clutched very tightly to Leanders chest between himself and Ianto.

They found Jack not far off from where they had left him, but with the cart considerably more full. He smiled at Ianto as he approached, seeing him with arms full of Leander.

"How'd it go boys?" Jack said playfully.

"Good, we got something. What about you?"

"Finished! For now anyway. Let's get this stuff checked out." The three of them walked to the front of the store. Jack unloaded the cart, Ianto still holding Jacks son.

The cashier began ringing up the purchases. "You have to give that to the lady so we can pay for it buddy." Leander didn't answer but held on tighter and turned away from Jack so he was facing over Iantos shoulder.

"Actually Jack, I'm buying this one. I told him I wanted to get him a gift, something new, not a replacement," he finished, nodding pointedly at Jack. Jack nodded and paid for everything else.

"Ok, can you let the cashier have that just for a second then you can have it back," Ianto said to the side of Leanders head. He sat up, looking skeptical but gave it to Ianto, who in turn gave it to the woman patiently waiting. She scanned it quickly, smiling, then held it out.

"There ya go, love." Leander looked at her, taking his cat quickly and burying his face into Iantos neck, embarrassed. Ianto paid and he and Jack left the store. Not too bad for an hours work.

At the car Jack threw everything into the back. "We can do the car seat in the morning, it's late and it's getting dark. You live close enough, just drive careful again."

"Great, no pressure there," Ianto mumbled, passing Leander to Jack.

Clearly Leander wasn't ready to forgive Jack for what he thought was Jacks refusal to get his bear. He sat up straight on his lap, not cuddling against him as he had on the ride in. He faced out the front window and didn't say a word. Ianto was amazed at the amount of tension that a little three year old was capable of filling the car with.

"Hungry?" Jack asked Leander, attempting to break the silence. Nothing. Poking Leanders back Jack said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you, there's nothing I can do." Jack sounded sad, Ianto wanted to hug him.

Jack turned Leander so he was sitting sideways, facing Iantos direction. "I love you Ander, more than anything. And I would do anything I could for you… I just can't do that." Jack was sounding desperate. Ianto had to keep reminding himself that Leander hadn't seen Jack in a hour but had spent the last 3 years with him, so he had no trouble blowing Jack off like it was nothing. Jack however, had lost 50 years with his son and was trying desperately to reconnect.

"You know I love you, right? Ander? Please.." Jacks voice broke on the last word.

"Jack," Ianto said. He shook his head trying to convey a face that told Jack not to worry, and to calm down. Leander was fine, just pouting, and Jack was three seconds away from a breakdown. Luckily they pulled up to Iantos flat then."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." Jack continued, softly whispering to Leander, who looked exhausted but didn't much seem to care what Jack was saying. Ianto went around to Jacks side of the door, opened it and took Leander off his lap.

"Just sit there for a moment okay? I'll be right back." He let himself and Leander into his flat and placed him on the sofa.

"Can you stay here for a second while your dad and I get everything unpacked?" Leander held tightly to his cat and nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

Ianto left him sitting there and went back to the car, leaving his front door open in case Leander called for them. Jack hadn't moved.

"Hey," Ianto called to him a few feet from the car. "Alright?"

Jack got out and looked at Ianto. "No. This isn't right Ianto. I love him and I couldn't be happier to see him again, to hold him, but it's wrong. He shouldn't….he shouldn't be here," Jack said shakily. "You know I'm right."

Ianto considered that for a moment. "I don't think you're right at all Jack. The Doctor did what he had to do so that the universe wouldn't implode after his mistake in saving your son. He brought him here, to a time where he was sure that Leanders existence wouldn't negatively effect anything." After a pause he added, "You know that *I'm* right," repeating Jacks sentiment.

Jack looked away, and turned back to the car to start unloading the bags. Ianto grabbed his arm and turned him back. "You're scared. He got upset over a stuffed animal and it was just enough to push you over the edge. To remind you that it's not all going to be easy. But he's here, and you love him, and he loves you. He'll get over this bear thing soon enough. To him that's the biggest tragedy in his world right now, but tomorrow it'll be something else. Doesn't matter. " Ianto stepped closer and took Jacks face in his hands forcing him to look him in the eye. "You're going to be fine. I know it's a shock having him back, but you took care of him for 3 years, you can do it again. And I'm here this time, if you'll let me help you."

Jack nodded his head between Iantos hands, then started to cry. He fell against Ianto, who wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Jack tried to pull himself together. Finally, Jack straightened up and looked back at the car.

"We should get this stuff inside and check on him."

"Yup. Its getting late, we can order some take away." Ianto offered.

"Sounds good," he replied, passing sacks out to Ianto through the backseat. After they had everything out of the car they headed into the flat, stopping once inside the door at the sight of Leander sprawled out on the sofa sound asleep. Ianto smiled then stepped around Jack, bringing the bags over to his small dining table. He then went to the phone and ordered a pizza.

Jack started unpacking things, in no particular order. Ianto one step behind him sorting things in to neat piles, shirts, trousers, etc. "Why don't we throw some of this in the washing machine so he can have some clean pajamas?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded, still looking a little shaky. Ianto grabbed most of the shirts and all of the pajamas, took the tags off and threw them in the washer.

Soon after Ianto had moved the clothes in to the dryer the doorbell rang. He paid the pizza guy and put it on his kitchen counter. Leander, who hadn't moved a muscle since he'd passed out on the sofa, started to stir. Jack went over to him and sat on the edge of the cushion, resting his hand on Leanders chest.

"Wake up buddy, time to eat." he said softly. Leander opened his eyes and looked at Jack, then around the room, probably trying to remember where he was, but he didn't say anything. Jack helped him sit up, noticing his wince when Jack touched his back. He made a mental note to examine him fully later. He couldn't exactly remember every detail of their incident 50 years ago, but clearly Leander had gotten at least a little banged up.

"What are we eating?" he asked quietly.

"Pizza," Ianto chimed in from the kitchen. He brought over a plate with a slice of cheese pizza on it and set it down on the coffee table. He handed a knife and fork to Jack. "Don't know if you wanted to cut it in little pieces or whatever." Jack smiled.

"He's good eating pizza, but thanks." But at second look at the large slice, he decided it wouldn't hurt to cut it into a few smaller pieces that would more easily fit in his hand. Jack shrugged as he got another smug look from Ianto, who he fake punched in the arm as he walked by him to get his own slice.

Ianto looked at Leander who hadn't moved to eat his pizza. Seeing the problem Ianto reached down and pulled the table closer to the sofa leaving only enough room for Leanders legs where they swung over the edge of the seat. "There you are, you can reach now, yeah?"

He reached out and took a small piece of pizza then smiled at Ianto. "Thanks," he said shyly.

Ianto ruffled the boys hair a bit before joining Jack who was standing a few feet away at his kitchen counter eating a slice. He took one for himself, only now realizing that he was starving. Jack and he had both downed 2 slices before Leander was done with half of his.

"I should give him a bath," Jack said when they had all finished eating. "Check him out, see if he's hurt anywhere." Jack picked Leander up off the sofa.

"Yeah, of course." Ianto grabbed the shampoo they'd bought off the table and walked past Jack.

Jack followed Ianto into the bathroom where he'd set the shampoo on the edge of the tub and turned the water on. He got a towel and a washcloth out of the cupboard and left them on the counter.

"I'm going to see if his clothes are dried yet. If you need anything just yell." Ianto smiled at both of them, leaving the bathroom and closing the door halfway as he left.

"All right let's get you cleaned up okay?" Jack took off the zip-up sweatshirt first then slid the blue t-shirt up and over Leanders head. Jack expected a few scrapes maybe, but definitely not what he saw. He hoped he had enough sense to not let his horror show on his face but he wasn't sure. At any rate Leander didn't seem to notice.

He had a mark on his right arm where it looked like someone had grabbed him roughly. That could've been anyone though, Jack thought. It could've been the Doctor or Jack himself pulling Leander to safety. The rest however was far worse. All over his back and chest were bruises, reddened but turning dark purple in spots. His back was much worse then his chest and Jack wondered exactly what had happened.

"Does your back hurt Ander?" Jack asked, trying to sound calm. "Over here," he added, very gently touching the worst spot. Leander nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, sounding exasperated. They'd dragged him out shopping, he'd probably been in pain this whole time. Leander shrugged, fingers playing with the ears on his stuffed cat. Jack sighed and helped him out of the rest of his clothes. When he had nothing on Jack said, "You can't bring that in, we'll just put it on the counter." He held his hand out. Leander looked like he was going to protest but Jack took it right out of his hands before he had chance. He propped the cat on the counter facing the bath. "See, he's not going anywhere."

Jack very gently picked him up and stood him in the tub then helped him sit. He added soap to the washcloth and started methodically cleaning every inch of his sons body. After a few minutes of silence, Jack had to ask. "How'd you get hurt? Did you fall? Or get pushed into something?"

"Don't know," he answered, looking down.

"You don't remember? Are you sure? Anything at all?" Jack prodded.

"You told me to stand by the wall…" he trailed off.

"Yeah," that made sense, Jack thought, the Doctor had said he'd found him crouched against the wall behind where Jack was. "Right, then what?"

"I was going over there but one of those things ran at me and grabbed my hood and pulled me back," his lip trembled a little and Jack felt guilty for making him relive it, but he had to know. "I pulled away but it let go and I fell down."

That would explain the bruises on the front Jack thought, if he'd landed hard on something.

"I tried to run to the wall, like you said, but it hit my back hard then pushed me down and I fell on my back on the curb, and I'm sorry I didn't get to the wall like you said right away, I'm sorry…" he finished, crying into Jacks hand which had been washing the side of his neck.

"What? You…you didn't do anything wrong. You don't have to say you're sorry sweetheart, please, don't. I'm just sorry you got hurt."

Jack was trying desperately to remember seeing or hearing any of this happen, but he just didn't. He must have been fighting off the other 4, but the thought that his son almost died, was supposed to die then, while he was right there not noticing, gave him a chill.

"Lie back so I can wet your hair." He helped, supporting his neck while running his hands through his hair, wetting it thoroughly. He helped him sit up again and poured a generous amount of shampoo onto his head, which he then began to massage in.

"Really, you did *nothing* wrong okay? I'm sorry that you even had to be in that kind of situation, I'm not going to let that happen again." Even as he said it, he knew he couldn't promise that. "Okay, lets rinse." Leander lay back again and Jack made sure to get all the soap out. When he sat up again, it was just as Ianto peeked his head in through the door.

"Got some pajamas, all nice and warm," he said smiling. He stepped in and placed them on the counter.

"Ianto, come here," Jack said, motioning to the back of the tub. Ianto stepped over Jack, who pointed to Leanders back.

"Shit," Ianto whispered. Jack raised his eyebrows in silent agreement. Ianto crouched down to get a better look. Jack noticed a flash of anger cross his face, but it was carefully replaced with concern.

"Think I should call Owen?" Jack asked.

"Might be best for him to do an exam, just in case. Make sure his ribs and lungs are ok."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. He's all clean now can you just get him dressed for me?"

"I can make the call if you want," Ianto asked instead. "I can explain if you don't want to deal with that."

"No, I should do it. I'll give him the quick version. Leander, I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm just going in the other room to make a phone call."

Ianto turned back toward Leander. He pressed the button for the drain and the water level started to slowly decrease. "Come on, I'll help you stand up." He put his hands under Leanders arms trying to lift him without touching a bruised area. He'd only been out of the water a few seconds but was already shivering. Ianto threw the towel around his shoulders and wrapped him tight, running his hands over him trying to warm him up.

"Cold," Leander said, through chattering teeth.

"I know, let's get you dressed quick." He unwrapped the towel a little so he could dry him completely then helped him into his new underwear and pajamas. He towel dried his hair last as best he could. He was still shaking and Ianto had the terrible thought that it probably wasn't getting out of a bath that was causing this. They walked out of the bathroom and into Iantos bedroom, where Ianto got a blanket out of his closet which he immediately wrapper Leander in and then picked him up to hold him.

"My cat.." Leander could barely choke out.

Ianto carried him back to the bathroom, grabbed the cat, stuffing it into the folds of the blanket since Leander was clutching onto Iantos body from beneath the blanket. He found Jack still on the phone but seemingly done with the initial explanation. When Ianto came to stand by him he was explaining the severity of the bruises.

"Something's wrong," Ianto interrupted. Jack saw right away what he meant, since Leander was visibly shaking. He relayed that information to Owen as well.

"He's on his way, he's pretty close by anyway. We were lucky he wasn't home for the night yet. Said he's about 5 minutes away."

"Good. Jack he's freezing," Ianto said, a little panicky.

"Come here, lets sit," he sat on the sofa, patting the cushion next to him. Ianto sat, and Jack pulled Leander onto him so he was half laying on Jacks lap, snuggled against his chest, with his legs still across Iantos lap. Jack wrapped his arms gently around him, Ianto stroking one his legs with his hand.

"You'll be okay soon," Jack said softly. "Our friend Owen is coming over to take a look at you and to make you feel better, he's a doctor." Leander didn't even so much as flinch at the mention of a doctors exam, which worried Jack just about as much as anything else.

They stayed like that a few minutes until the doorbell finally rang. Ianto practically jumped and ran the few feet to the door, and flung it open.

"Come in," Ianto said rather demandingly. Owen nodded and pushed past him.

"Well, this is something, eh?" he said to Jack, putting his medical bag on the table and shrugging off his coat.

"Thanks for coming," is all Jack said in reply.

"Yeah well, I am a doctor and all that. What's his name?"

"Leander," Jack answered, rearranging his son so he was in more of a sitting position. Ianto sat down on the other end of the sofa, nervously fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt.

"Okay, Leander, I'm Owen. I just have to take a look at you," he starting pulling the blanket away from him slowly. As soon as his arms were free he threw them around Jacks chest and held on tight.

"Ah, if you could take his shirt off Jack he can stay like that, I can still see his back."

Jack reached his hands between himself and Leander, found the bottom of his shirt and tried to maneuver it up and over him. When it was off him he reached back to hold on to Jack instantly.

Aside from the extremely obvious bruises, the fact that he was shaking was more visible with the blanket and shirt no longer covering him. Owen ran his hands over all the bruises and up and down Leanders sides, checking for any obvious broken ribs or any really serious swelling. Leander flinched and sobbed every time Owen touched a new spot. Jack continuously murmuring comforting words into his ear.

"I need to see the front now," Owen said finally. Jack turned Leander around, who was unhappy at this new position but let himself be moved anyway.

"Almost done, mate, I promise," Owen said softly, patting Leanders knee. Ianto and Jack glanced at each other. Owen was always so different when he was being Dr. Owen, nicer, more compassionate. And neither of them had ever seen him with a child before.

He repeated the same actions he had on the back, feeling for any abnormalities. He reached into his bag and took out his stethoscope. "Just gonna have a quick listen to your breathing." Owen reached out but Leander laid himself back against Jack as much as he could. Owen scooted a little closer and placed the end of the stethoscope on Leanders chest anyway. "See? Doesn't hurt or anything," he said smiling. "Can you take a deep breath for me?" Leander did as he was told. They repeated the process a few times, halfway through Owen changed to listening to his back.

"Okay, there's no open wounds or anything that need to be treated so if you wanna get his shirt back on and wrap him in that blanket so we can keep him warm you can." Jack did that immediately. Owen continued, "he'll be okay, I can assure you of that." Jack and Ianto both breathed a sigh of relief. Owen smirked a little at that. "If I could talk to you a minute Jack," Owen said nodding toward the kitchen. Jack nodded, and turned to Ianto who had reached out to take a bundled Leander into his own lap.

Jack and Owen stepped into the kitchen. Owen still kept his voice down as they were only a few feet away as it was. "I didn't feel any broken bones, but we can run a full scan in the Hub tomorrow just to be sure. But, I know it won't turn up anything. The bruises are bad, clearly. Looks like he got the shit kicked out of him." Jack tensed at the mention but just nodded. "Nothing we can really do for that, except give him something for the pain and they'll heal on their own. As for the shaking, I'd say with absolute certainty he's in shock."

"Yeah? He's been fine since the Doctor dropped him off…I didn't even know he was hurt til I undressed him."

"It's just catching up to him. Mostly it's probably emotional, having an alien attack you is something most adults can't wrap their heads around. We've retconned people for less." Owen said matter-of-factly. It was true, Jack knew that. "Plus," Owen continued, "you said the Doctor said he saw you get killed. Granted you're here now but seeing that probably messed him up bit. And there's the obvious physical strain as well. His body's reacting to the injuries, trying to cope, to heal. Bottom line is he may be a mess but he will survive." Owen clapped a hand on Jacks shoulder. "And I'll even do you one better, I don't have any medicine that's suitable for children, but like the good doctor I am, I will run to the druggist and get him something for the pain. Your welcome," he finished with somewhat of a flourish.

Jack couldn't help but smile, "I knew there must have been some reason I hired you."

"Oh quit it, you begged me to join. I'm fantastic, I know." Owen laughed as he went back to gather his stuff. "Be back soon."

Jack rejoined Ianto on the sofa. Leander was still shaking but seemed comfortable wrapped in Iantos arms.

"Owens going to get him some kids medication, for the pain."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah don't tell him that, I think he's a little too proud of his house call tonight," Jack laughed. He reached out to smooth away some hair that had fallen across Leanders forehead.

"Does he like hot cocoa?" Ianto asked out of nowhere.

"What? Owen?" Jack asked confused.

Ianto tried really hard not to roll his eyes. "No….your son. It's warm, might help him."

"Oh, ha. Yeah. I think so. We could try it." Jack pulled Leander back over to him. "You doing okay?" he said quietly to Leander. He nodded a response. Jack kissed the top of his head. "You'll feel better soon." He stood up, going over to sit on one of the stools Ianto had at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. He adjusted Leander so he was facing forward. Ianto placed two mugs in front of them and then poured one for himself. Leander placed his cat on the counter and pulled the mug closer. Jack helped him take a sip. Then another.

"Seems your cocoa skills are not far off from your coffee skills. Congratulations Ianto Jones." Jack winked at him.

Owen knocked when he got back but then walked right in. "Isn't this the picture of domesticity," Owen said as he walked over.

"Would you like some cocoa?" Ianto asked politely, ignoring his first comment.

"No thank you. I have a better drink in mind once I leave here and it most definitely is not suited for kids." Jack rolled his eyes. Owen took a small bottle out of the druggists bag. He broke the seal and poured the dose into the tiny cup that came with it.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." he held it out to Leander. Leander shook his head, and then buried it into Jacks shoulder.

"It's cherry, tastes great." Owen added.

All they heard in return was a muffled, "No."

Jack pulled Leander away from him and took the cup from Owen. He put it to Leanders lips, "Drink it. You have to. Then we'll be all done for tonight okay? We can sit and watch TV or something." Leander looked very unsure but drank the bright red liquid anyway.

"Well, my work is done. Leander, nice meeting you," he patted him on the head. "Cheers." He handed the bottle to Jack and started toward the door.

"Thanks Owen, really,' Jack said seriously.

"No problem, mate. Later tea boy!" Ianto rolled his eyes but waved, and Owen left.

Turns out, his bribe of TV was unnecessary because halfway through his mug of cocoa Leander had fallen sound asleep against Jack.

Seeing this, Ianto put his own mug down and said, "I only have the one bed but he seemed comfortable on the sofa earlier, I can get a pillow and some blankets?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah that'll be fine." Ianto went towards his bedroom and came back shortly after with two pillows and two blankets. He spread one blanket across the sofa cushions, tucking it in. Then put one of the pillows down. He looked up at Jack and motioned for him to lay Leander down. Jack did, making sure the cat was tucked under his arm so he wouldn't wake In a panic later looking for it. Ianto then covered Leander with the other blanket, tucking it loosely around him.

"He looks comfortable," Jack said. "Thanks Ianto. For everything." The light was dim in the room but Ianto could see Jacks eyes glisten with tears.

"Anything you need, Jack," he replied seriously. "I'm happy to help." They were silent for a moment making sure Leander was settled. Then jack nodded to the other pillow Ianto was still holding.

"What's that one for?"

Ianto looked up startled for a minute, "Oh," was his only response, as he placed the pillow on the floor. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. "In case he rolls over and off the sofa…" Ianto added shrugging. Jack blinked. He reached out, pulled Ianto to him, and kissed him. Softly, because he wanted Ianto to know how much he appreciated everything and the words just didn't seem to convey anything strong enough. He broke the kiss, but stayed close, stroking the back of Iantos neck with his fingers.

"I don't know how I would've handled today if it weren't for you."

"You would've dealt with it fine, you're great with him," Ianto replied.

"I'm serious, Ianto, you need to know how glad I am to have you with me," he said shakily.

"Hey, ssshh, it's okay. I know…" Ianto ran his hand up and down Jacks back.

"I love you." Jack said quickly, before changing his mind about actually saying it out loud. Iantos hand stopped its reassuring movements, but he was proud of himself for at least not falling over.

"Jack," he started slowly. "You don't have to say this now, I mean, if you don't….I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to say that to keep me here."

"Do you think I would do that?" Jack sounded hurt. Ianto mentally slapped himself, if Jack suddenly wanted to share feelings he should just let him.

"No, I mean I don't think you're lying…Just, we've never said that..and you're emotional, with good reason…."

"I love you," Jack repeated, a little more forcefully. "For no other reason than I just do." He kissed him then, willing him to believe it. "But," he added as he pulled back, "don't feel like you have to say it if you're not there yet. I just thought I should, 'cause I do."

"I love you too," Ianto replied without hesitation. Then he smiled, and Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Jack bent down to place a kiss on Leanders head then took Iantos hand and followed him to the bedroom.

A couple hours after going to bed, Ianto was awoken by a noise he couldn't quite place, having been only semi-conscious when he heard it. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, listening to Jack breathe beside him til he heard it again. And then his brain kicked in. It was crying, from Leander. Jack hadn't stirred so Ianto got up and pulled his T-shirt on. Jack was usually a light sleeper, or didn't sleep at all, so it was a testament to how rough a day it had been that he was still sound asleep now over Leanders crying and Iantos movements.

Ianto decided to try and sort this on his own.

He walked, bleary eyed, over to Leander who was now sitting up in a tangle of blankets, sobbing quietly with his head down.

"Hey.." Ianto whispered, not wanting to startle him. Leanders head snapped up quickly, watching Ianto approach. "All right, love?"

Leander sniffled but just watched as Ianto sat next to him.

"Bad dream?" Ianto asked. Leander nodded. "Whatever it was, it was just a dream, you're safe here," he replied softly.

"Daddy?" he questioned, so softly that Ianto almost missed it.

"He's okay too, he's just sleeping. Right in the other room. Think you'll be able to fall asleep now?" Leander shrugged, but looked a little weary. "I could sit with you a bit, if you like?" Leander nodded, more eagerly this time. Ianto sat back on the sofa, getting comfortable, propping his feet up on the table, then pulling Leanders pillow onto his lap. "Here," he said motioning for him to lie down, which he did. He helped Leander rearrange the blanket back over him.

"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

He thought for a minute before answering, but eventually said, "Daddy was hurt." He looked up at Ianto from where he lay in his lap.

"But you know he's okay," Ianto tried to say reassuringly.

"Not just in my dream, he was hurt yesterday. They hurt him…he wouldn't answer me when I yelled for him, he didn't move.." he said nervously. Ianto could imagine the scene the Doctor had described the day before, only with an added element of Leander calling out for his dead father lying a few feet away.

"I know that must have been scary to see, but you know he got better." Ianto was stroking the hair back from Leanders forehead, which made him look even more like Jack as it stuck up at odd angles. Leander nodded.

"Why don't you try to close your eyes, maybe you'll fall back to sleep, you look tired."

"Are you gonna stay?" he asked, seeming a little worried.

"Of course," Ianto answered, smiling down at him. Leander rolled onto his side, facing Ianto, and reached out from under his blanket to clutch onto one of Iantos hands. Clearly not believing that Ianto wasn't going to get up and leave the second he fell asleep. Ianto chuckled quietly to himself, but was happy that Leander seemed comfortable with him at least. Leanders breathing had already slowed and Ianto figured he was already out.

"Nos da, cariad." Ianto whispered, before adjusting his position slightly so he could rest his head back on the cushion, and fall asleep himself.

The next thing he was aware of was someone insistently poking him on his shoulder. Over and over and over again. He knew it was Leander before opening his eyes. To his surprise, when he did look, Leander was still asleep in his lap and Jack was sitting next to them smiling.

"You're worse than a 3 year old," Ianto muttered sleepily.

"Well, excuse me, no ones made coffee. What am I supposed to do with myself?" he laughed. Nodding down at his son, he added, "What happened here?"

Ianto groaned slightly as he straightened up his neck. Trying to stretch a little without waking Leander he answered, "He started crying last night, you were sound asleep so I tried to calm him down. He said he had a dream about you getting hurt yesterday. But I just reminded him you were obviously okay now, and he was fine. Just asked if I'd stay with him though, hence why I'm sleeping on the sofa."

Jack seemed to be thinking this over with a faraway look in his eye.

"He was fine, Jack, really. He'll be fine," Ianto said, taking Jacks hand in his own.

"Yeah," Jack said, looking down at the touch. "Thanks. For helping him." Ianto nodded. Jack still looked sad.

"Hey," Ianto started, waiting for Jack to look up at him. "Dw I'n dy garu di."

"Sorry, I'm not bilingual. I always think you sound hot when you say things though," he said with that smile of his.

"Maybe it's time you learned a phrase or two. You've lived here, what? 300 years? I think after you live somewhere for 200 years you are officially that nationality. I'm quite sure that's a law written somewhere." He said it completely straight faced and Jack couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Plus your son was born here, he's Welsh."

"Yeah, yeah. That's right at the top of my priorities list. So what did you say?" Jack looked at him expectantly.

"If you don't know the most basic-"

"I know!" Leander said, still on Iantos lap but apparently listening to their entire conversation. Jack and Ianto had both jumped, but recovered quickly enough to laugh.

"You do?" Ianto asked. "How do you know?"

"Miss Ann told me some things," he said as if it were dead obvious.

Ianto looked at Jack. "His nanny, for when I was working," Jack said quietly. Jack had forgotten about her, he figured Leander was going to be bringing up a lot of things that Jack had moved on from a long time ago. There was a slightly awkward moment of silence, til Jack snapped back to himself.

"So, go on then. What did he say to me? Was it rude? I bet it was rude," he said this laughing, but Ianto could tell Jack was in no mood to be lighthearted. He was just doing his best for his son.

Leander giggled. "No!" He giggled some more and Ianto couldn't help but laugh at him a little. Leander sat up and turned so that he was facing both Jack and Ianto, preparing for his big reveal.

"He said 'I love you.'" Leander than looked to Ianto for confirmation.

"I did indeed. Very good."

"And last night you said goodnight sweetheart." he added proudly.

"You heard that? Thought you were sleeping…" Ianto added. Leander just shrugged.

"Can't get away with anything when this ones around," Jack said nodding toward Leander, who was smiling brightly at both of them. "Come on you, lets go get you washed up and dressed then we'll have breakfast." Leander hopped off the sofa and started toward the bathroom. Jack leaned over to Iantos ear before getting up, "You can call me sweetheart in Welsh anytime you want, just a suggestion." Then he got up and followed Leander, leaving Ianto to ponder that.

"Love you too, by the way!" he yelled back as he rounded the corner into Iantos room.


End file.
